


Comfort Zone

by HildaGreen



Series: Mangaquestshipping [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HildaGreen/pseuds/HildaGreen
Summary: Some says that all he needs is to finds the right girl, others says that he will always act as a teenager but even him doesn’t know where the truth lies, however, what he does know, is that all he wants is to have fun and he sees nothing wrong with it.
Relationships: Crystal & Gold (Pokemon Adventures), Crystal/Gold (Pokemon)
Series: Mangaquestshipping [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675672
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone know it, Gold hasn’t a good reputation among girls; he’s ready to flirt with every chick he sees and, even if some of them accept his court, when they know him better, they leaves him or he gets tired with staying with the same girl for too long. However Gold attributes all of this too his bad luck.  
Some says that all he needs is to finds the right girl, others says that he will always act as a teenager but even him doesn’t know where the truth lies, however, what he does know, is that all he wants is to have fun and he sees nothing wrong with it.  
But, there is a girl that has stuck with him for longer time, Crystal, but, except from the first time they met, he has never seen her in any other way than as a friend. She is way too boring, but, sometimes, he fantasize how she is in private, how it would be if she let herself go, but he stops his mind of running too wild before things gets embarassing.  
It happens often that he goes to her, even when she is working, to complain about his relationships, and he he never missed an hint of red on her cheeks when he dwells too much in details. But it never happens the other way around and he wonder if she is too much secretive, if she hasn’t any problem, or if she’s not interested in boys. Discovering the reasons behind this, thrills his mind, but the fear of ruining their friendship is stronger. He tried, without success to make Silver spits his thought about the subject, but his friend just dismiss him and raise the volume of the tv, his tv in his house.  
So, he simply exorcise the thought chasing the next girl. 

One day he met this foreigner beauty, a girl with tanned skin and long wavy hair. He felt a lack of confidence looking at her, she was out of his league but he approached her anyway, he had to try at least and…

-…there is no way a girl would reject me, I’m the Johto savior- he proudly said pointing at his chest with a wide grin.  
Even though she complained when he boasted inside the lab interrupting her work, Crystal was listening to him with a smile, a hand holding her chin and a cup of coffee in the other. -That is an old story, you have to accomplish something else if you want to impress a girl now.  
She took a sip of coffee.  
-She is from Alola, she didn’t knew what happened here- Gold continued, -and she was impressed when I told her.  
Crystal almost chocked on coffee. -Uh… what? She accepted your invite?  
-Of course! I offered her a tea and then we made a long walk at the sunset- he said portraying her in his mind. -She was so beautiful…  
-But, this is not going to last… Doesn’t she need to return home?  
-She is attending the university here, so no… for at least the next six months.  
Crystal straightened up on her chair and let the cup on the desk.  
-Oh, by the way, her name is Turquoise, isn’t it lovely?  
She smiled weakly at him. -It is.  
Sitted on the floor, Gold made a bright smile. -And I wanted to ask you something.  
-What?  
-In your opinion, what’s the best restaurant of the region? Tell me even if it’s expensive.  
She raised her eyebrows in surprise. -Are you willing to made this effort for a girl you just met?  
-I want her to be impressed by Johto cooking so she has one more incentive to remain here.

The next day he opened the door of the restaurant to let Turquoise in. She got past him smiling brightly and he savored the scent of her glowing hair. For the occasion he wasn’t wearing his cap and had more formal clothes that itched his skin, but he forgotten about it completely as soon as he sitted in front of her. While they were waiting for they orders to arrive, they talked about each other, she spoke about her life in Alola and he even invited her to cuddle baby pokemon at the daycare.  
When the food arrived, it lived up to his expectations and even better, and she thought the same.  
-It is delicious!- She exclaimed.  
-Yeah, Crys was right! I have to thank her- he said but then and froze with the fork between the lips.  
-Uh? Who is Crys?- She asked.  
He didn’t said anything compromising, but it’s not a good idea naming another girl during a date. -Ah, Crystal, she is a friend. Just a friend- he answered nervously but she didn’t seemed to believe it. -She is another dexholder, that’all, she is not my type, not at all. She is super serious, a workaholic and…  
-Uhm, does she have a boyfriend?  
-Ah…- he thought for a moment. -I… don’t think.  
.-I don’t believe in friendship between a boy and a girl- she paused to drink a bit of wine, -At least one is in love with the other  
This conversation ruined his mood a bit and he felt like crying when the moment to pay the bill arrived, but he mentally erased the chalkboard to act at his best while he was walking her home.  
They stopped outside her door giving the last greetings.  
-Thanks Gold, I had fun- Turquoise said smilig at him. -I look forward to do it again.  
-Yeah.  
He bit his lips; his feets were itching, he wanted so much to lean in for a kiss. He gulped, collected all of his courage and closed his eyes, but she proceded on giving him a goodnight waving her hand and vanishing behind the door.  
Gold couldn’t say he wasn’t disapponted but then he thought that he would succeeded the next time. 

Whistling, the boy reached the lab, but he stopped right before entering. In his mind he heard again Turquoise’s words, but she was definitely wrong and she would have changed idea seeing of much he and Crystal were different, a relationship between them was impossible.  
He lowered the handle and entered without knocking, as usual and, as usual, the lab has a smell of fresh ink and paper and the girl was there, working at her computer with a cup full of coffee near. Gold thought that her skin had the same colour of her coat, she needed to be more outside.  
He grabbed a chair and sitted with the legs speaded on the side and leaning the arms on the backrest.  
-What’up Super Serious Gal?  
She tiped one last line and turned toward him with a smile. -Hello Gold, how was your date?  
Since she didn’t yelled at him for bursting in as usual, maybe she didn’t have too much work, or maybe she was tired.  
-It was nice! And the food was great- he said with a grin, -but, how did you knew about that restaurant?  
-I went there with professor Oak and some of his colleagues to celebrate the discover of a…  
-Oh, right!- he interrupted her and started rummaging for something in his backpack.  
-Do you want to continue to talk outside?- he asked, showing her a box of chocolates.  
-Just for a bit.

The light outside was dazzling and it taked a while for her eyes to get used to it. They sat next to each other eating the chocolates while he told her about his date, leaving out the moment when he mentioned her.  
-…I’ll kiss her next time- he ended his story like this and for a moment they stood in silence.  
Crystal licked the melted chocolate from her finger, then replied to him. -Just don’t press her too much or you’ll make her flee.  
He looked her with eyes reduced to slit. – But I have the impression that some girls need a little push or they just remain stuck in their comfort zone.  
She looked him as well. -And how can you tell if someone wants to leave his comfort zone? Is called “comfort” zone for a reason.  
-Come on, living without taking any risk is boring and when you’ll get old and cranky you’ll regret it.  
Again, silence discended on them and, at the same time, they reached out for another the chocolate and their hands brushed together.  
-S… sorry!- Crystal hurriedly said while Gold just exclaimed with surprised.  
She rose up and adjusted her coat. -I have to go back to work now, thanks for the pleasant break. Bye Gold.  
She didn’t leave him time to replied as she returned inside. Gold looked at the remaining chocolates, closed the box and walked toward the door.  
-Crys, I’ll leave the chocolates here- he said, placing the box on the groung just behind the door. -See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal couldn’t focusing on work at the moment, she was still thinking about Gold’s words and she hated to admit that he could have been right about regretting not leaving the comfort zone once becoming old, in part at least, because she was already regretting it.  
Over the years, she has gotten used to Gold flirting with every girl and, in some ways, the fact that he never did it with her, made her feel somewhat different, like if he holds more respect toward her. She hoped that, one day he would have get tired of just jumping from a relationship to another and that he changed target to shallow girls to someone more… serious, like her. But that was just an unattainable utopia, her fantasy. What was the point of getting outside of her comfort zone? If she did that, she would have gotten hurt and would have lost a friend.  
Even if her mind was set, a week after her talk with Gold, she decided to do something different for once in a while and asked Blue to accompany her to go to shopping. Her friend was enthusiastic about her proposal and take the lead dragging her from one shop to another.  
-You can do best!- esclaimed Blue, looking with disappontment at Crystal’s choice of clothing. -Show those “pokeballs”!  
Crystal flushed, the tone of her voice was too high, everyone in the shop heard her. -I don’t know, I don’t feel at ease…  
Blue rolled her eyes. -Then how do you expect to compete with that babe from Alola?  
-Uh?- Crystal blinked. -That’s not… how do you know?  
-Pfft! You can’t fool me- she answered while looking for clothes that fitted her criteria. - Who do you think deserves the credits for making Red open his eyes? He and Yellow were an hopeless case. Ah, this is perfect!  
Blue was holding a crutch with a navy blue dress and convinced Crystal to try it. When she came out from the changing room, Blue complimented her.  
-I don’t know… I feel my shoulders too much exposed- Crystal said looking herself at the mirror and, to Blue’s displeasure, she decided to wear it only with a short white jacket on.  
-Now, we need to do something for those hair- declared Blue once they stepped out of the shop. -Next stop: hairdresser!

Sitted getting her scalp massages, Crystal had to admit that it was relaxing to be pampered once in a while. She was not used to that environment, unlike Blue, that suggested the hairdresser how she wanted Crystal’s hair to look like, as if the direct interested had no say in the matter.  
-Trust me- was Blue’s answer to Crystal doubts.  
Getting her hair to obey to the gravity law was not simple, but, according to Blue’s words the result was worth the effort. Crystal almost didn’t reconized herself, she needed time to get used to that light shade of blue that now coloured her hair tips. In her field of work, women who cares too much about apperence weren’t taken seriously, as if a scientist couldn’t be both intelligent and beautiful.  
She wondered how Gold would have reacted seeing her like that. Would have he make fun of her? But, returning on the streets, her doubts would have been cleared soon. She resisted the urge to flee as he came neared, but he wasn’t alone.  
If she felt anywhere beautiful from the moment she stepped out the hairdresser with her new outift, now that feeling was completely gone in front of the girl from Alola.  
He hadn't noticed them yet and Blue made sure he didn’t miss them. -Hey Gold! Here!  
He tried to wave back at her but he almost dropped the boxes he was carrying.  
He and the girl came nearer.  
-Yo!- he greeted, then he turns toward Turquoise. -This is my senior Blue and…  
Just then he noticed that Blue wasn’t alone. -…Super… Crys?!  
Blue reacted faster than both Crystal and Gold. -Yup! Isn’t she cute?  
-Senior Blue, please…- Crystal whispered, she was feeling her cheeks burning.  
Gold was staring at her with his mouth open and this time he dropped for real all the boxes and the shopping bags he was holding. Crystal take a peek of the scattering things; shoes, jewel, scarfs… She felt a hint of irritation growing into her.  
-Damn!- he exclaimed.  
-Those items are fragile!- Turquoise complained.  
Gold kneeled to pick up the scattered items, and Crystal couldn’t restain herself anymore. -Well, it wouldn’t have happened if you had carried at least the lighter bags.  
Everyone turns toward her. Turquoise stepped closed to her, but Crystal didn’t felt intimidated by her height. -So, you’re Crystal? He is not complaining so, why do you think this is one of your business? -She replied.  
-Because he is my friend and I don’t like seeing him like…  
-It’s alright Crys- intervened the boy.  
-But Gold!  
-I said…it’s all right- he repeated slowly.  
They looked each other in the eyes in silence for some moments, then she spoke again. -Yeah, it’s not my business if you like to see your dignity trampled.  
She walked away, Blue looked between her and Gold, then smiled at the boy and followed her friend. -Crys wait!

Gold accompanied Turquoise home. They didn’t talked about what happened, they haven’t almost talked at all.  
-Thanks Gold- she smaked a kiss on his cheek -You were a real knight carring my purchases.  
He felt flattered, her words calcelled any doubt Crystal had instilled in his mind, it is normal for a man to carry al the things for his girl.  
She had still her hands on his shoulders and he put his own on her waist. He brought his face close to hers with closed eyes.  
-That girl is really rude- she said suddenly.  
Gold opened his eyes but hid his disappointment. He disagreed with her statement, but he didn’t wanted to open that subject or to quarrel with her and replied with a forced smile.  
-She is... like this.  
He was ready to try to kiss her again but she pushed him away. -Can’t you see why she acted like that? She is clearly in love with you.  
He almost jumped back. -What? No, that’s impossible, she is always annoyed by what I say or do and I’m not even sure if she has any interest in boys.  
She stepped back, out of his reach. -I don’t know Gold. I don’t think I can continue this relationship knowing that you keep on seeing her.  
He felt something shattering inside him and didn't said nothing while she left.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt so stupid for many different reasons.  
The first one: falling in love with an idiot.  
The second one: believing she holds a special place in his heart.  
The third one: stepping outside of her comfort zone for that idiot.  
Crystal looked herself in the mirror and then reached for the scissors and, holding a lock of hair, she was ready to cut the light blue tips. She closed her eyes to find the courage to do it but the doorbell stopped it.  
She was at home alone and she went to open the door. Standing outside, there was the idiot she was in love with. She restained to verbally attack him right away and let him talk first.  
-Hey Crys- he greeted with a smile, but failed to mantain any longer his cheerful facade. -How are you?  
She didn’t say anything for a while and just looked at him. -You came all the way here just to say this?  
-Ye… I mean, no. You seemed angry and I don’t even know why.  
-Really?- she clenched her fist. -Gold, can’t you see she is using you? You buy her things, take her out in fancy restaurant and she is treating you as a slave.  
-So? Girlfriends are expensive. How can you say all of this with having seen her just one time?  
-I think that was enough, she hasn’t even helped you to pick up her things, that has nothing to do with being a girl or a boy, it’s a matter of mutual respect. Tell me, did you already do it with her?  
His silence was the answer.  
-You’re blinded by her appearance, you permit to a girl to treat you like a slave just because she is beautiful- She sighed and was ready to go back inside but he stopped the door with his foot.  
He leaned his arm against the door and cut the distance between them. -Do you have any other reasons to take this so dearly?  
Her heart skipped a beat. This time Crystal answered with a silence.  
-So, she was right-, he lowered his head, -Boys and girls can’t just be friend.  
He detached himself from the door and left without saying anything else.

He reached his purpose, he was lying naked in a bed next to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, so, why did he felt so empty?  
Unlike her, he couldn’t catch sleep, he has been starring at the ceiling for the past hours. He got out of the bed to drink a glass of water and, both bored and curious, he wandered around the house at the faint light of the street lamps that filtered through the windows, looking at photos and opening drawers. He found the one that contained her jewels and there he recognized a necklace they saw last time at the jeweler but he couldn’t afford. He couldn’t deny any longer the painful truth, Crystal was right all along, she was just using him and, probably, the boy that purchased her that expensive necklace. Why wasn’t him surprised?  
He put away the necklace and closed the drawer. What was he thinking, that she was really in love with him?  
He had a bad reputation among girls; he was ready to flirt with every chick he saw and, even if some of them accepted his court, when they knew him better, they left him or he got tired with staying with the same girl for too long. However Gold attributed all of this too his luck.  
But luck has nothing to do with it, here’s the truth: he was a jerk, and for this he has lost the only girl that trurly cared for him and she got hurt for believing that there was more in him than just an idiot.  
Crystal was really pretty even though she didn’t have the kind of beauty that makes everyone crazy for her, she was like one of those tiny flowers hidden in the shadow of the more showy ones and, only getting a closer look, you can realize how trurly beautiful they are.  
Over the years she developed a body of a young woman and sometimes he even fantasized about her, but crossing the limit of friendship was a sort of unspoken prohibithion, it would have made things awkward between them, but now he knew about her feelings… Thinking about it now, it seemed obvious from the way she blushed and he felt horrible imaging how Crystal had felt while listening to all of his stories, he was an insensible.  
Silver! He knew it! He knew about it all along and didn’t say nothing, the only idiot was him, he was even more clueless than his senior Red.  
A month had passed from the last time he saw her, a whole month where he regretted his actions and he surprised himself wondering what he felt toward her; the emptyness he was experiencing, was just the feeling of losing someone that was in your life for so long, or was it love? He thought of going to her, but he didn’t deserved her forgiveness

-So, why didn’t you bring Red?- Blue asked.  
-We don’t need to go out always together and he needs to train- answered Yellow. -And then, is nice to have a girls only outing.  
-But it would be more nice if Crys wasn’t late- complained the other. -The movie is about to start.  
Just when she finished the sentence, Crystal came running.  
-I’m sorry- she panted, -I had work and…  
She stopped talking noticing how they stared at her.  
-How could you?- gasped Blue. -You’re hopeless girl!  
-Ah this…- Crystal said while touching her short hair. -I… felt like I needed to do it.  
-You look nice- commented Yellow.  
-What? Hell, no!- growled Blue. -You’re throwing all my efforts from the window!  
-Well, now what does it matter…  
Yellow watched between them and tried to cheer up the situation. -Well, let’s go to see the movie now!  
Almost two hours later, they came out from the cinema and, after taking a coffee together, they went on their separate ways, but for Blue, wasn’t still the time to go home, at leat, not her own. 

Gold was just relaxing on the couch with his pokemon, but his tv was hostage of Silver, who was watching the new season of Proteam Omega. He had his own tv now, but, why break the tradition?  
-Shoudn’t you stop watching this crap? After thirteen seasons, they have lost all ideas- Gold commented with a finger in his nose. -And you’re not a child.  
Silver silenced him with a hand gesture and he felt irritated but then the doorbell rang and rose up. He had his pajamas on and he was embarrassed of it when he found a cute girl at his door.  
-I’m sorry to disturb you at this hour sir, I’m not from here and I got lost- she talked with a cute high pitched voice, she sounded like a child -And, I hoped you could give me a bed for this night.  
Gold leaned against the wall, trying to appear as cool as his pajamas allowed him to. - Of course, a cute girl is always welcomed in my castle.  
-You never learn!- grumbled her.  
The girl placed her hand on her face… tearing it! Then, the purple blow substance in her hand took the form of a bat, that she used to hit him.  
Behind Gold, appeared Silver. -Sis, what are you doing here?  
She greeted him with a cheerful smile and then she hit Gold again. -Just beating the crap out this idiot.  
Silver didn’t asked anymore question and just disappeared around the corner but then his voice came from the living room. -Do it quietly, I’m watching the tv.  
Gold blocked a third hit.  
-Yeah, yeah I deserve it, I know but…-he spoke without raising his eyes. -…how’s Crys?  
At that,Blue softened and lowered the bat, that returned to his normal appearance of a ditto and they moved to the living room, where he told her how his relationship with Turquoise ended.

-…I asked her about that necklace and I went on the wrong side when she accused me of sticking my nose among her things- Gold finished his story.  
-Serves you right- commented Blue drinking a sip of orange juice from a can. -I could tell just by looking at her that she was a huge slu…  
-Shh!- Silver admonished her to lower her voice.  
Gold snorted his nose. -So? Where’s the problem? It’s not like I wanted to get married with her, I was just having fun.  
-And, was it worth having your dignity trampled and losing your best friend?  
Gold stood silent.  
-Are you going to leave things as they are?- asked Blue again.  
Gold crumpled the can he was holding and throw it in a corner. -What can I do? Besides, Crystal can find someone better than me.  
-Yeah, she can- Blue smiled, -But I think she has something like the croceroxin syndrome, is like she feels the need to keep you far from trouble. I can’t undestrand that.  
He rose up. – You are really encouraging. I’m going to bed.  
-But, aiming at perfection is frustrating and, even even if you succeeded on obtaining it, is it going to to give you happiness?- She rose up as well and headed toward the door. - What you thought that you want is not always what you need to be happy.  
She left, leaving silence in the room, Gold exchange a look with Silver.  
-What?- asked Gold annoyed.  
-Just stop whining and resolve this soon- the expression on Silver’s face didn’t change even a little. The tv show ended and he switched the tv off. – Just, don’t hurt her anymore, Crys is my friend too.  
-So, do you think boys and girls can be friends?  
-Yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal finished to confront the last datas and stretched her arms, the she looked at the clock and realized how late it was. She took off her lab coat and grabbed her jacket and umbrella, the weather in those days foreshadowed rain.  
She pressed the light switch beside the door but, a moment before it became dark, she noticed something on the ground. She turned the light on again to pick up the folded paper from the floor and read it.

“Hi Crys,  
I wanted to see and talk to you and writing make my feel like a cowar, but I don’t want to force you to meet me if you don’t feel the same so, I just wanted to say that, starting today, I will wait for you in the near park when you finish to work. Came when you feel like it or just ignore this  
Gold”

She felt a turmoil inside her as she stared at the piece of paper. For all that time she tried to stopped thinking about him, trying to put her heart in peace and she didn’t wanted to feel deluded by him again.  
She trown his letter in the trash bin and left the lab trying to delete its content from her mind.  
In the following week, she thought on passing in front of the park, to verify if Gold was really there, but she rejected that thought with all her her might and, distracted, she keep on making mistakes while working, even professor Oak noticed that something was off.  
-Are you sure you don’t want to takes some days off?- he asked. -You deserve it.  
-I’m fine-, was her answer every time but she could hear the words written on that letter repeat in her mind.  
One day was raining very intensely, it was beating hard on the roof outside and, without realizing, her thought went to Gold. He couldn’t possibly be still waiting for her after all that time and with such bad weather. Still, she decided to get out of work earlier that day and, with her umbrella open, she walked to the park.  
She coulnd’t say how she felt on not seeing him there, if relieved or something else. She was about to walk awa, when she heard a sneeze and noticed a shadow moving on a bench that, until that moment, just seemed a shapeless mass, like if someone left there a trash bag.  
She abandoned all her restrain and ran to him. She had cold mud in her shoes and all over her legs when she reached the bench.  
-Gold!- she called him alarmed and covered him with her umbrella. -What are you doing here? You'll get sick!  
He was trembling and was soaked wet. -Ehehe, Blue was right, you really have that croceroxin thing.  
-What?  
-You came only for this? Only because you where worried?  
-No… I…- she bit her lip, then she lowered herself in front of him and placed her hand on his forehead.  
-You’re burning!- She took his hand and tried to pull him, but he didn’t move. -Gold, let’s go, you’ll catch something serious.  
-Not before you’ve listened to me- he stated determined but then lowered his voice. -I mean, if you want to…  
She stood in silence and, even if she was worried, she lowered herself again and waited for him to speak.  
-Crystal, I’m an idiot- he begun, -But, you already know it… no, what I wanted to say is that… I said that you should get out of your comfort zone and I didn’t realized I wasn’t doing it as well.  
She stood still listening to him and wondering if his cheeks where so red just for the fever.  
-I didn’t realized I was afraid of exploring my feeling for you so, I just retired in my comfort zone ignoring them and chasing other girls but, even staying with the with the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen didn’t erased the emptyness I felt.- he paused and chuckled. -Then, I thought that I couldn’t possibily be in love with you since when I think of you, unlike when i do it about other girls, sex is not what I think the most. Only now I’ve realized that, the girl you don’t wish to have only sex with, is the one you should have sex with.  
She rose up abruptely. -This is just the fever speaking!  
He stood with his head down and put his hands on his knees as if he was about to get up -I still think that boys and girls can be friends but, you’re not just a friend to me.  
He rose up but he wasn’t stable on his feet and she reached to help him standing, letting go of her umbrella. He found his balance but, instead of straighten up, he wrapped her in his arms.  
-Crys, I love you.  
She felt her breathing miss but then, she weaklly tried to get free form his embrace. -You’re saying this just because I’m a ponderate choice, and you know I won’t cheat on you.  
-I’m serious and…  
Suddenly, she felt all his weight on her and stuggled to mantain balance. -Gold?

He woke up in his bed and he, feeling hot, he had to uncovering himself form the blankets. Beside his bed there were his pokemon.  
-Yo guys!- he greeted them, but then, he suddenly remembered about Crystal and tried to get up. He still felt weak on his legs and he fell on the bed.  
His pokemon looked at him with apprehension.  
-Seems like I’m still not too well- he said, -ah don’t worry, it’s nothing.  
He heard the entrance door opening and closing. It couldn’t be a thief, thieves usually don’t walk in from the front door and who would have robbed a house full of pokemon ready to protect it? Moreover, his pokemon were not alarmed. Was it his mother or, could it be…  
Carring a plastic bag with the pharmacy logo on, Crystal walked in his room. She made a circumstance smile when she saw that he was awake. -Good morning.  
-Uh?- he was confused. -Morning?  
She put the plastic bag on the bedside table. -It’ past ten o’clock.  
He checked the clock beside him to confirm it. -Oh…  
-Your mother made some soup for you and she asked me to buy some medicine.  
-Urgh…  
-Gold- she sighed and he knew her too well to know what was coming. -You were a fool! What if…  
-I know i know…- he cutted her right away but, from his tone he seemed resigned to hear her scolding, but she sighed again and decided that it was not the right time for it.  
She sitted on the bed and checked on his temperature with a hand on his forhead. -The fever seems gone.  
He felt his temperature raising at her touch. -Why did you do it?  
-Why I did what?  
-Your hair. That day we met on street…- his voice became a whisper. -You were beautiful. Even with that dress…  
She looked away and touched her hair.  
-Well, you’re beautiful anyway!- he added starting to panic.  
-Gold-, she gulped -What will be of us now?  
Nervous, he looked at her.  
-I mean…- she continued -I love you too but, this is strange and…  
He put a finger on her lips and their eyes locked together. They leaned in for a kiss, their lips almost brushed together when a coughing fit hit Gold.  
-Damn…- he muttered looking crestfallen.  
Crystal smiled, she felt a little sorry for him and thought that he was cute.  
-Move a little- she suddenly said.  
He had a puzzled expression on his face but did as she said and so, they found themselves lying on the bed next to each other, without doing anything other than simply enjoying mutual closeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all the mistakes, I've corrected the ones I've noticed and I hope you liked it and that you'll like to read my next fanfiction, I've already written it, I just have to recheck it

**Author's Note:**

> Since english is not my mother language, I'll post short chapters like this, it's more easy for me to spot possible grammatical errors and I can publish them in less time. That said, I hope you liked it so far.


End file.
